torontoraptorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake
Aubrey Drake Graham (born October 24, 1986) is a Canadian rapper, singer, songwriter, actor, and entrepreneur. Drake initially gained recognition as an actor at the youngster drama tv series Degrassi: The Next Generation inside the early 2000s. Intent on pursuing a career in track, he left the collection in 2007 following the discharge of his debut mixtape, Room for Improvement. He launched two similarly unbiased initiatives, Comeback Season and So Far Gone, before signing to Lil Wayne's Young Money Entertainment in June 2009. Drake released his debut studio album Thank Me Later in 2010, which debuted at primary on the US Billboard two hundred and became quickly licensed platinum. His next two releases, 2011's Take Care and 2013's Nothing Was the Same, were significantly and commercially successful; the former earned him his first Grammy Award for Best Rap Album. In 2015, he launched mixtapes—the trap-influenced If You're Reading This It's Too Late and a collaboration with Future titled What a Time to Be Alive—both of which earned platinum certification in the U.S. His fourth album, Views (2016), broke several chart facts. The dancehall-motivated album sat atop the Billboard 200 for thirteen nonconsecutive weeks, becoming the first album by way of a male solo artist to achieve this in over 10 years. The album's 2nd unmarried, "One Dance", topped the charts in several international locations, and became his first range-one unmarried as a lead artist. That year, Drake led each the Billboard Hot one hundred and the Billboard two hundred charts concurrently for 8 weeks. Views finished quadruple platinum status inside the US, and earned over 1 million album-equal units inside the first week of its release. Its lead single "Hotline Bling" peaked at wide variety two at the Hot one hundred and received Grammy Awards for Best Rap/Sung Performance and Best Rap Song. In 2017, he launched the mixtape More Life. Described by Drake as a "playlist", it became his seventh consecutive primary on the Billboard 200, and set multiple streaming facts. A year later, he launched the double album Scorpion, which also broke several streaming information, and housed the Grammy Award triumphing wide variety-one unmarried "God's Plan", and the bounce-infused quantity ones "Nice for What" and "In My Feelings". Drake holds several Billboard chart records. He has the maximum charted songs (186) among solo artists within the records of the Billboard Hot a hundred, the maximum simultaneously charted Hot 100 songs in a single week (27), the most time on the Hot 100 (431 weeks) and the maximum Hot a hundred debuts in per week . He additionally has the most number one singles on the Hot Rap Songs, Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Airplay and Rhythmic Charts.[Drake has additionally received three Juno Awards, six American Music Awards, and fifteen Billboard Music Awards. Among the world's great-selling song artists, with more than 20 million albums and a hundred million singles bought globally, he's ranked by way of the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) as the sector's maximum-licensed digital singles artist. As an entrepreneur, Drake has based the OVO Sound file label with longtime collaborator 40, in addition to the use of the "OVO" moniker to create a clothing line and software on Beats 1 Radio.